When Another Life Begins
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: Continuation from One World. After mating, what will be in store for the miko and youkai?
1. Chapter 1

When Another Life Begins

**Emo Grlz 484: Well, here it is. The sequel to One World. The plot will be a little sketchy, but that's because as all fan fiction authors know, we are never given any idea as to how youkai mate. So, I am making this up as I go. Bear with me. Sesshomaru's mom will have the same name that I have given her in the fic, The New Student. Koko. (Child-child, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?)**

**Well, on to the story.**

**~~DiSCLAiMER~~**

**I make no profit from this story. I do not own InuYasha © or any products from said copyrights. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, as does any company (or companies) that produce, distribute, or make merchandise for said anime/manga. I only own any OC's. (Original Characters) Arigato.**

**~~END DiSCLAiMER~~**

Chapter 1

Walking towards the west, Kagome, the time traveling miko and Shikon protector, along with Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the west, and son of the Inu no Tashio, was leading the onna to his shiro so they could finish the mating that they started. Sesshomaru was slightly worried for the young miko of the future. The tests that came with mating a daiyoukai were severe. Strength, speed, power, and intelligence. These were the things all youkai looked for in a mate. And of course the challenges. Other females have the right to challenge the appointed bitch that the male chooses for his mate.

Looking over at Kagome, Sesshomaru asks, "Do you have any battle training?"

Kagome, a bit shocked seeing as how he had remained silent for a good length of time, replied, "Yes. Martial arts and kendo, why?"

"Because part of the tests will be of strength. What kind of martial arts?"

"Judo. Something that doesn't require strength, but mental readiness."

"Good. You'll need it. There will be challenges for your title as my mate. Don't worry, I am allowed to step in because females are more important than males. We can have a single female, and a thousand males, but then we will never repopulate. So males fight to the death, and females fight until knockout, or until one submits."

Kagome, not knowing that much of youkai mating, shivered. Sango only knew so much, and it was for lower level youkai, not one of his caliber. But all that aside, she felt really good. She had the man of her dreams, literally, and was now all hot and bothered again from thinking about it.

Stopping, making Sesshomaru turn around to face her. Noticing the spicy scent of arousal around his bitch, he started growling. _'Surely a little escapade on the way there wouldn't be too bad...'_

Slipping his hand around hers, he lead his bitch towards a ozen nearby. Walking up to the steaming waters, he disrobed his mate. Her hands came to the ties of his kimono over coat, and once that was discarded, along with his armor, she did the same with his juban. Boots, tabi, obi then hakama were discarded as well.

Grabbing his mate, he slid into the waters for the time being, but his feisty little mate had different plans. Wiggling her ass into his sore cock, 'little Sesshomaru' decided that it was time to get even harder, resulting in crushing pain, and he just had to take out some of the pain on his wonderful mate. Sliding his mate from the seat facing away from him, turning her around to face his person, he kissed her, plundering her mouth and tasting the sweetness that only his mate seemed to hold, he found her slick orifice underneath her pubic hairs, he plunged in with his 'little' problem. Slamming himself into her until he found her cervix, he paused for a moment.

They only had sex once, and he wanted to give her time to adjust, but Kagome was hearing none of that. Grinding on his throbbing cock, she wiggled her hips a bit to entice him into trusting up into her heat. It did just that.

Grabbing her hips, he started a tortuously slow and shallow pace, only building up the hate she craved to release. Holding onto his shoulders, she mewled for him to go faster, harder.

"By Kamis mate...", Sesshomaru ground out. "...Don't make me break you."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "How _can_ you break me, my _mate_? I am a miko. My powers will easily help me heal. My rekki allows me to heal like a haynou. I should know, with all the battles I have been in."

Sesshomaru grimaced. As much as he didn't like it, his newly found mate will have to battle a bit more, then, if he had any say about it, she wouldn't have to fight anymore.

Still sheathed, and hard, deep withing his mate, he decided that the time for talk has passed. Lifting his mate on his erection, he slammed her down, while grabbing a nipple in between his sharp canines, he tweaked it, becoming pert in his mouth. Suckling on the abused flesh, soothing her skin, he switched to her other neglected globe, all while pounding into her heated flesh.

Kagome was in heaven with what he was doing with her body. She arched her back trying to push her body towards him, making him take more of her so the passion will increase. But he pulled back and started to suckle on her puffed up lips, knowing they demanded attention as well. Still keeping his brutal pace he set withing her body, he slid an arm up onto her shoulders, keeping one on her waist so he could keep directing her to his hard member.

Mewling yet again, her groans, grunts, and the little sounds she made spurred him towards completion. Allowing her to climax, he gave three more powerful trusts to reach the desired goal. Spewing his seed deeply within her womb, he damn near passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. Pulling out of her, he made the way towards his nest of clothes, and using his Mokomoko as a pillow, he slipped into slumber just after his satiated mate.

~~BREAK~~

A shadow just outside the clearing that the hot spring was in, watched the two lovers sleep. _'That's all they can be, just lovers! It has to be, the Great Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't stoop so low as to make some human onna his mate! If so, I can surely beat the vermin to a pulp... Yes, I will become the mate of the great Lord Sesshomaru! He won't want for anyone else, because only one of my caliber can become a great mate! Look at her, can't even bear him full-blooded pups! I can! And she has next to none power! Yes, I will make all the riches and power mine! No one will dispute my reign as top female anymore! Well, next to his mother, Koko-sama. But that won't matter once I am his mate!'_

Slipping away, the shadow moved towards the Western Shiro to stop this insanity...

~~BREAK~~

Sesshomaru awoke to scent a inuyoukai female in heat was near the clearing that he and his mate resided in. Growling, he sat up, careful not to disturb his mate's slumber. Remembering the scent from one of the feasts that his mother held, hoping that he would mate one of the youkais there, and came up with the name to match the scent.

Liko.

Damn.

What the hell was he going to do with his mate? She would try anything to get him for his power and money, and then try to overthrow his mother as alpha bitch. He couldn't allow her to do this to the inu clan, and she must be stopped. Little does she know his mate is a miko. Sesshomaru contemplated his options.

_'What will Kagome say when she realizes that she will be hated for what she is? I should probably tell her how I decided to act upon this strange occurrence? I have wanted this bitch for some time now, but in order to maintain my image, I couldn't for she would have been torn from limb to limb as she wasn't trained enough. Now, however...'_

Torn from his musings as his mate began to stir, Sesshomaru asked, "Mate, how are you feeling?"

Kagome blinked up at him, going teary-eyed as she thought the previous day was all a dream. "Thank goodness it wasn't like all the other times... I thought... Oh my... Are you real?"

Sesshomaru blinked lazily at her. "Of course I am real. This Sesshomaru doesn't lie, and you of all people should know that."

Kagome smiled as her tears stopped running down her face. She looked at her mate with only trust and love shining in her eyes, and nodded.

Sesshomaru let one of his true smiles appear on his face. It was small, but Kagome easily got the message. 'I love you' is what it said. And she knew that it would only be directed at her and their pups.

Speaking of pups...

"Sesshomaru? Can we get my kit? Shippo? I would really like for him to be there so he can see what his momma is going to do. I kinda adopted him a few months ago..."

Sesshomaru, seeing the hopeful look she was giving him, condescended at the simple request. He apparently had a son now. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said slowly, "I have a daughter, you know. So I think that evens the score a little."

Kagome laughed happily. "Of course I know! Her name is Rin, isn't it?"

His eyes widened marginally. He hadn't expected her to remember about his ward. Then again, humans have a habit of having photographic memory when it came to life and death situations. But he would push that tidbit to the back of his mind for later.

"Yes, her name is Rin."

"Can I see her soon? When we get Shippo as well, then she'll have someone of her own, well, mentality to play with when we need to travel, and I think they like each other as well, so I don't think she'll be sad when we introduce them and..."

Sesshomaru listened with half an ear. Picking his soon-to-be mate up, while she was talking, he headed to the springs where they had coupled earlier. Sitting down on a ledge, he washed his mate as she prattled on... and on... and on... ECT.

"... and when I hurt any bitch that tries to take me away from you, they'll see not to piss off a miko from the future! Ummm... you do know I'm from the future, ne?"

"Hai, I understood that much, well, to be honest, I knew you came from a different time or universe, but I didn't know what year or what kind of universe."

"Ummm... Really?"

"Yes. But what time exactly do you come from?"

"The year 1994. Why?"

"Because I'm probably there in that time as well."

"Huh?"

"Well, I am already eight hundred years old, give or take, so it would make sense that I am in your time as well."

"There is a businessmen that looks sort of like you, but he's human... I think. He owns a medical company that is the leading product manufacture for hospitals and over the counter medicinal stuff. Speaking of which, their epee-pens really help Miroku-sama with the Hell Bugs that Naraku uses against us..."

"Hn."

Tucking that bit of information away for later, Sesshomaru started washing Kagome. Picking up on what he was doing, she started doing the same to him. Once done, Sesshomaru picked her up out of the waters, and stood her on her feet.

Getting dressed, they headed out to the Western Shiro once more. Along the way, they were hoping to run into the Inu-Tachi on their travels to the Western Lands...

**TBC**

**~~A/N~~**

**So I've looked, and there are a couple of stories that are along the same lines, but 'I got a feeling' that mine is different enough that there won't be any feelings that I have taken ideas. This is not my intention. If you feel this way, leave it in a review, and if I can tweak it without changing the storyline, then I will definitely do so. I will also be responding to reviews after my A/Ns because my mobile (cell phone) is a bastard who won't go directly to "Respond to Review" page when I open them on it... Bastard. Bastard phone. Baka bastard phone.**

**-Ahem- I think I am done now. **

**Anywhobies... REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES IF YOU DO SO! Please...?**

**Ja Ne **

**EmoGrlz484**


	2. Chapter 2

When Another Life Begins

**EmoGrlz484: I am running on coffee right now, so forgive mistakes. Also, if you liked the previous chapter, because I didn't post the entire thing and that was caused by lack of attention, then you'll be happy to know by the time I have fixed this, this will also be posted. This bring to my attention, that when I am saving to my MP3/memory stick, that I should pay more attention to how much is done on said document beforehand. GAH. But anyways...**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

**I hate saying this... I do not own InuYasha ©... or even Sesshomaru-sama... wah.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Chapter 2

They had been walking towards the west. InuYasha could taste it on the winds. He had to get to her before she was met with a brutal end.

He knew her, and he knew that she wouldn't want to end those bitches lives, but still...

What were those dreams she had been having?

~~BREAK~~

Walking towards the shiro that Sesshomaru sometimes called home, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Oh kamis above... Kouga.'_

Looking at Sesshomaru, she said, "Please don't kill my friend. He thinks to lay a claim on me, but I have always told him no. Dear gawd. Just don't kill him. He's an okay guy, if you can get past the possessiveness."

Sesshomaru acknowledged what she said, but he disregarded it. He wouldn't let his mate be within the vicinity of such offal if he had anything to say about it.

He knew of the Okami Prince, Kouga. He was possessive of what he deemed his, just like an inu. Damn.

With a whirlwind, the said being sped into camp. Stopping just before Kagome, he took a tentative sniff of her scent. "What the fuck?"

Kagome sighed with exasperation. Will he ever learn? "Kouga, meet my soon-to-be mate. Sesshomaru- wait, do you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, I, Sesshomaru, do know of the offal. The Wolf Prince of the Eastern tribes."

"Oh."

Kouga took this time to realize that he lost Kagome to the mutt. Shaking his head in disbelief, he allowed it to take root. He knew that Kagome would follow her heart, and with her heart, he would give a threat that would last until the mutt died. "Hurt Kagome, and I'll get mutt-face, and my tribe, and together, we'll all kill you and what-or who-ever you used to hurt her with. Other then that," Kouga turned lighter with his words heard, "I give you my blessings. My tribe thinks of Kagome as pack, so you'll need it, in placement of family. This okay with you, Kagome?"

Kagome gave an affirmative nod. She knew what Kouga was talking about. And she appreciated it. "I hope you find happiness, Kouga-kun."

Kouga nodded in her direction. Turning to Sesshomaru, he said what needed to be said. "Make her happy, mutt-face."

With that he swept out of the clearing, and left the two alone to themselves for a moment. That moment was short-lived when InuYasha and the rest of the Inu-Tachi came upon them. They stopped for a second, silence prevailing in the clearing. Then Shippo broke it with a resounding cry of "KAGOME!" as he launched himself into her arms.

Smiling down at the young youkai, she said, "Hello, my son."

Looking towards the daiyoukai that she wished to fully mate, Kagome voiced, "This is my son, Shippo. Rin's new brother."

Sesshomaru looked the kitsune over. He would make a fine son, but he would not be his heir. Sighing, though inaudibly, he decided to let the whelp know just who was boss. Growling softly, the kit lowered his head in a sign of showing he submitted. Barking in acceptance, Shippo raised his head with shining eyes.

He had a family again...

~~BREAK~~

Jaken was grumbling about his master taking so long. He almost never left this long unless...

He wouldn't.

Not to rut with that pathetic nignen.

NO.

~~Back to where we were...~~

InuYasha finally realized that he lost her... Kagome. No...

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not when she would see. Kagome, the one who believed in him when he wouldn't, for fear of losing. Kagome, the one person to accept him for him, and wanted nothing else but him... Kagome, the first friend, true friend that would stand by his side no matter what.

Would she still do that? Even mated to Sesshomaru?

Hesitant, he looked up. Seeing in her eyes, the trust, the friendship that had lasted the past year and a half, he smiled, despite his pain. Maybe, just maybe, the bastard had a chance where he didn't. Not when he saw Kagome and was reminded of Kikyo.

And he was thankful, because, he really didn't want to break her heart again. And if his brother decided that he could give Kagome the world she deserved, then he would let him try. But, because he knew that Kagome saw him as an over-protective older brother, he would beat him to pulp if he hurt her.

"The okami prince told me should I hurt her, haynou, that he would gather all she holds dear to her, you on the top of the list, and dismember me in a gruesome fashion. That I know, and will try this ones damnedest to not hurt this ones mate to be."

"Damn right, ass-hole. And then I'll use the fang Dad gave you to revive you, and do it the second time, only leaving you alive and well enough to live, 'cause Kagome would sit me to hell and back should I kill your sorry hide."

Kagome glared playfully at him. "InuYasha, you'd also be helping me bandage him too, seeing as how you'd be the one hurting him. After what you describe, I think he would learn his lesson by then, and be a little bit more grateful that you can forgive him."

Sesshomaru looked at the onna with shock written in his eyes. He didn't doubt for a minuet that she would go through with her threat, but... Damn.

Seeing the woman in a new light, he saw behind that calm, kind-hearted nature that she was a devil in disguise. Shit.

And thinking upon it, he swore he never cursed this much in a day before. Damn.

(And here we go, doing it again. Me and my muses hate me...)

Kagome stifled a laugh. She doubted breaking out in a fit of giggles would be appropriate when it was about Sesshomaru and his emotions. Sighing instead, she decided that they stayed in one place long enough.

"Sesshomaru?'

"Hn."

"When will be at the shiro if we head out now?"

"At nightfall if we fly."

"Is that because of Shippo."

It was a statement that implied a Miroku like thought process by the tone. Miroku, wiggling his eyebrows in a fashion that screamed hentai, he decided that it was time to put in his two yen. "So did you two enjoy your alone time?"

Kagome, being a virgin until not too long ago, blushed like a school girl. (Pun intended) Sesshomaru, deciding that he would humor the monk, said, "If you want to know so badly what happened between my mate and I, then I suggest you try with your female before you pry into someone else's rut time."

Miroku, having been told off, decided that now would be a perfect time to reach for his fiancees beautiful bum.

Lying on the ground a few seconds later, he decided that the pain was still worth it.

Ignoring the perverted monk they stared at each other. InuYasha finally broke the tense silence that came upon them. "May we join you to the shiro? I just wanna know that my little sister's gonna be alright."

Sesshomaru, seeing an honorable request when he was presented one, decided that it would be favorable to show that if his blood had accepted the onna, then the rest of the counsel would have to too.

Nodding his consent, he turned, and summoning his youki cloud with Kagome plastered to his side, he rose from the ground. Knowing the pace that the fire neko could go at, which was a small fraction under InuYasha's speed, he set the pace so that they could keep up.

~~BREAK~~

Seeing the shiro come into sight, Sesshomaru looked upon the group that was with him. He sighed yet again. Kagome, feeling him heave slightly with the sigh, noticed and kissed his cheek. Looking at him, she said, "I'll be alright."

Praying she was right, he touched down on the ground, he prayed his mother would make an appearance later.

His prayers went unanswered.

"And why didn't you inform me you were taking a mate?"

**~~A/N~~**

**Oh my gawd. This is short, but it's what came out. A filler basically, telling what everyone thinks, even Jaken. Rin is going to have a new mommy! YAYS! And in the next chapter, these questions will be answered:**

**Will Koko warm up to the lively miko?**

**What does this 'testing' entail?**

**And what role does Naraku have in this fic?**

**Now, because I love yous guys, REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Anonymous: Well, here's the update! I'M SO GALD YOU LIKE MY STORY! It fuels me to here from peoples like you! Next time you review, please leave a name so I can thank you with a name! (That and I like to see people leave a screen name because, well, its nice to see your name. It's a personal quirk.) Is this quick enough? And a cookie for you!**

**loveinthebattlefield: Thanks. :Blushes: it's nice to hear that it's great. Even though the first chapter didn't update right (Because of me, but still.), I am really glad that you think so. And here's the update! You get a cookie!**

**Well, that's it! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter. I hope you think that this chapter is just as great. And yes, there is a slight cliff-hanger. It inspires reviews! **

**(Oh crap, there goes my secret...)**

**Anyways, please review! Cookies to all who review!**

**EmoGrlz484**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Another Life Begins

**EmoGrlz484: Well, it's time for another chapter. I hope yous guys like it. Unfortunately, you might get pissed at one of the characters, but that's life. **

**On to the story!**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

**I do not own InuYasha companies, products, or distribution rights. Therefor, I do not profit from this fic. I did not create InuYasha either. Rumiko Takahashi owns this right. Arigato.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Chapter 3

~~RECAP~~

Praying she was right, he touched down on the ground, he prayed his mother would make an appearance later.

His prayers went unanswered.

"And why didn't you inform me you were taking a mate?"

~~END RECAP~~

"Mother."

"My son, who didn't even tell me that he was taking a mate, expects to walk in my front door, and thinks that he will receive a warm welcome?"

"Do not imply that you know what this Sesshomaru is thinking, Mother. And this Sesshomaru knew that his welcome would not be... warm."

Blinking lazily after his statement, he presented Kagome.

"Mother, this is my intended, Kagome. She is the miko no shikon. She is from far lands, and is also the esteemed reincarnation of Midoriko-sama. Do you have any objections to this ones mate?"

"Iie. But one wonders... How will you carry on the line of the great Daiyoukai of the silver inu clan?"

"I will find a way, but not with rutting with a mongrel who only wishes for power."

"Suit yourself. Your... 'guests' will have rooms prepared for them, in your wing. Good night, my son."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking up to Sesshomaru, she saw nothing, but she figured that was either because he didn't know what she wanted, or they were out in the open, and he couldn't show the emotions he wanted to express because he was a lord or prince.

She was okay with that, because she knew he loves her.

~~BREAK~~

Settling down into their rooms, all members of the mus-matched group were hunkering down for the start of the war tomorrow.

But not two.

Sesshomaru, and Kagome, both were sitting up, contemplating on what to say to one another. Both were looking uncomfortable with silence.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"This Sessho-"

Looking at one another, both started laughing. Kagome, with a twinkle in her eye said, "You know, I think we'll be alright."

Sobering, Sesshomaru said, "How?"

"Because we have each other."

Leaning in, Sesshomaru kissed his mate. If she died, then he would take no other. She was his only.

Kissing him back, Kagome started to moan. Sesshomaru, using that as a pathway into her mouth, swept his tongue into her orifice. He held her head with his hand, the other going to places that made Kagome all hot and bothered. Allowing him to take control, she, heedless of whom might hear, moaned louder. Taking that as a sign to go further, he slid her top off of her creamy shoulders.

Allowing her to maneuver his haori and juban off of his toned chest, it fell to his waist, where his obi propped the two pieces into that place. Soon, there were no skirt, and hakama to hinder their steady undressing.

Fondling her breasts that lay within her bra, he took a peek into his mouth to suckle on. He felt her fumbling with the ties of his fudoshi and decided if she wanted to play dirty, so could he. He rid of her constricting garment that lay upon her breasts, and slipped her panties of her hips. When he was done, Kagome finally got his loincloth off his painful erection.

Taking his meat in the palm of her hand, she began stroking him in powerful, albeit, slow trusts. He found he opening, and began pumping in her with slow, building thrusts with one of her fingers. She squeezed a bit more tightly, he added another finger. Finding the jewel of her pleasure, he circled it with his thumb. Nearly reaching completion, he wanted in her tight sheath when he did erupt.

Flipping her over, her mewl of dissatisfaction was heard, but not acknowledged. Sliding himself into her glistening heat, he nearly barked with the pleasure. Allowing his self to revel in the warm embrace of her vaginal walls, he started pumping into her. Slowly at first, then faster.

Harder.

Dripping with sweat, both, they came unto completion together.

Riding out the orgasm they shared, Sesshomaru built them into another orgasm. Still spazamming around one another, they lay in complete and utter bliss.

~~BREAK~~

Sitting at their tables, they all sat contemplating their role in this when suddenly Liko strode up and stood directly in front of Kagome's table. Kagome, noticing, went to stand upright.

"You vile cur, you have no right to stand in front of my greatness!"

Kagome, now thoroughly pissed off, stood up anyways. Calmly, she reminded her, "And you shouldn't have interrupted my meal, if you are so great, and also think twice about pissing me off..."

"And what, you vile scum? Shit like you shouldn't even be able to grace my presence!"

"Then you should not have graced mine, filthy slut. You should be more careful of who you sleep with, seeing as how half of the male you've been with have marked you with their aura."

Eyes bleeding red, Liko got even madder. "Fuck you, cunt! At least _I_ have power!"

"And do you know what it is to piss off a miko? If not, I cannot assure you that you will live."

Liko looked at the girl who had her eyes hidden behind her bangs. She looked harmless enough, but even she could sense the miko rekki hidden beneath the rest of the auras in the room. Deciding to get her during the challenges, she decided to back down for now.

"This hasn't ended, you stupid wench."

"I'd call you a stupid bitch if you were human, but seeing as how that's true, it doesn't need to be said, does it?"

Huffing, she left.

Kagome let out a breath. Sighing, she sat down and finished her breakfast in silence. Deciding to meditate before training, she went to the koi pond. Smiling down at the fish, she closed her eyes. Focusing on nothing, yet everything, she slid into a slumber that was awake, a waking sleep. Charging up her energies, without letting them loose, she quietly looked over the events that had happened, and wondered which route to take later. Deciding to take the path most obvious to her, she noticed that Miroku decided to join her.

Accepting him with quiet regard, they sat in silence.

~~BREAK~~

After an hour or so, she went to the dojo, where she knew Sango was. Seeing the brunet, she waved. Sango, in the middle of sparring, waved back without losing any form. The guard looked perplexed as to why, but then took a more aggressive form to over power her best friend.

Koko, realizing that the miko had entered the dojo, wandered over to the girl. Seeing her gauntlets, and her lack of weapon, she decided to see how sharp her skills were. Speeding up to her back, she was only slightly surprised that the miko ducked her claws, and was greatly confounded when Kagome grabbed her wrist and used her momentum to send her sprawling on the floor in front of her.

Getting up, she stated, "I think you might just have it in you to fight against youkai."

Kagome gave a soft laugh. "This martial art uses the opponents momentum against them. What I just used on you was a type of such art. And I know how to integrate my rekki into my limbs so I can move faster, and end up as strong as a haynou."

Koko stopped for a second. If this got out, then mikos and houshis might use this to wipe out youkai, even those who are innocent of bloodshed.

Seeing the look on her soon-to-be mother-in-law's face, she reassured, "I won't teach my 'tricks' to those who will use it improperly. It would be sacrilege to my own beliefs. And I won't change those for the world."

"You are like my son in that respect. I can see why he chose you to become his mate."

Looking upon her face, Kagome saw the maternal expression painted there. Smiling, she answered, "I have friends, youkai, human, haynou. Some don't see eye-to-eye all the time, but I love them all just the same. So don't worry, I'll love your son for the rest of time."

Taken back by her statement, Koko smiled at her. "I know you will, you have such a kind heart."

~~Somewhere in the shadows~~

The shadow snorted at the public display of affection.

It was sickening.

So disgusting that she almost retched at the sight (and sound) of it.

Sickening, that is what is was.

Slinking off to formulate a plan, the shadow departed.

~~With Sesshomaru~~

Smiling at the scene that his mother and his miko made together, you would have thought them to be friends since the womb, he decided that they would have a fine time together, seeing as how his mating with his chosen bitch would make almost everyone happy.

But it was time to get back to the paper work that he had neglected for a long while.

Entering his study once more, he noticed a foreign youkai waiting patiently for his arrival. Well, as patiently as possible. Seeing to the newcomers comfort with light snacks, and cha, he then asked what in the world he was doing in Japan.

"Weelll, you see, there are treaties that must be renewed soon, and they sent me, especially after the episode with the two youkai and the red paint that knocked them out..."

"Hn. And why did such a thing occur?"

"Ummm... I wanted to impress a female of my clan..."

"A stupid way to go about it."

"It got me mated!"

Sitting in front of Sesshomaru, there was a Grim youkai, the dog of death. Black hair, blood red eyes, wearing an intricate vest on top of a plain white dress shirt. Black pants and boots completed the ensemble. His eyes were mischievous and playful. Even mated, he could be a womanizer.

Sighing at the young demons antics, he saw Samuel AKA Sammie, as a annoyance. Kagome might like and befriend the pup though, but that was beside the point. The pup had no people skills when it came to lord-ship, and in Sesshomaru's view, who couldn't fathom how Samuel had so many friends, he never would.

Still, he was quite skilled at making arguments, so he would let him make one to see if he was as good as they all said he was.

"Very well. Convince this Sesshomaru."

"Very well." turning serious, surprising Sesshomaru, he continued. "The treaty has certain conditions that benefit both countries. It increases trade, and also protects the countries involved involve against inter-continent war. Allowing both parties to prosper and increase wealth and survival if, or when, the humans decide to war against one another. The contract includes several such benefits, and connects both countries during a mating, usually with a member of the royal family. It could be you, you mother, of your half brother. Any objections?"

"One. I, Sesshomaru, am to be mated to the Miko no Shikon. It will have to be my mother or sibling. Who is the candidate?"

"A haynou by the name of Jasmine. She's my sister. Half, but we're close enough."

"This Sesshomaru will see if the- this one means, if my baka half brother will agree with the terms. If not, you will have to find a male candidate."

"Very well, Sesshomaru-sama. We already have one ready. Precautions. You understand."

"Of course."

Now, it was just to convince the ingrate to see thing his way.

~~BREAK~~

Finding the haynou was easy enough, but trying to convince him of seeing things my way was the difficult part.

Well, shit.

Him, sitting there with the woman he was to be mated and talking to her like old friends... With his mother engaging in the conversation as well.

Dumbstruck, I sat down beside my mate. Noticing I was there, InuYasha had to comment.

"So. Planning on mating me?"

"It's for the benefit of the lands."

"And? What if I didn't like her?"

"Then mother would have to be mated."

My mother looked up. "And if I refused?"

"It is to reaffirm the treaties between us and the western continent."

"Ah... Then I wouldn't have a choice, would I?"

"No, you would not. We must keep civil relations with the other countries."

InuYasha spoke up. "And because Dad was the Western Lord before you, that makes me a prince too?"

"Yes it does."

InuYasha was considering this heavily, which was a welcome change from the brash haynou that he once was, but that didn't mean he liked the whelp.

Still being cautious, InuYasha asked, "And what happens if I play the role?"

**~~A/N~~**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH! And the cliffie, along with the lack of motivation behind this chapter. I will need 5 reviews if I must continue. I need awesome encouragement and only yous guys can give it to me. The cast is mad at me. So I will not let them speak. Review responses now.**

**Teensie-sama: There is a reason I gave our favorite miko judo lessons. All youkai use their speed to an advantage, and it's a martial art form that uses such against the opponent. No one can stop her now! Or can they...? I gave you more lemon! Happy? I am. And here is another update for you!**

**Anonymous: Here is your update. Sorry it's late.**

**Well, this chapter is done. **

**Ja ne.**

**EmoGrlz484**


End file.
